


What If?

by neilmelendez



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilmelendez/pseuds/neilmelendez
Summary: What if Alec had been the one to lose his memory and not Clary?





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is an idea by @alecgsaltwood on twitter! Here's their thread about it : https://twitter.com/alecgsaltwood/status/1154456740877856768?s=20

A year ago… : 11/06/2019

Alec nuzzled his face into his husband’s neck and tried to completely remember his sandalwood scent. He knew that what he was going to do was going to change their lives forever. He circled Magnus’ waist with his arms and hugged him tightly.

“You okay, Alexander?” Magnus asked, rubbing Alec’s back and kissing his head and dark hair.

“Fine. I just- I just love you more than anything.” 

Magnus chuckled and kissed his cheek before stepping away.

“I love you too, my dear husband.” 

They kissed for a while, Alec taking their hands together and rubbing his thumb over Magnus’ wedding ring. He let go of his hands and step away, doing his best to keep his tears in his eyes and not letting them fall. 

“I have to go do something, babe.” 

“Oh, alright. I’ll see you later?” 

“Sure.” Alec said, his voice breaking.

He kissed his husband again and left the room they shared, just seeing Magnus turning around and going to talk to Maryse and Max. A tear fall on Alec’s cheek and he followed the ball of light that just appeared in front of him. He followed it to his former bedroom in the Institute and entered it to see the light changing into a human form. He frowned while the form took the appearance of a middle-aged man, blonde and in a white suit.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” The man announced with a strong voice.

“Raziel, I presume.” 

“You presume right. Are you ready? The process might be painful.”

“Just do it.” 

Alec put a letter he wrote during the wedding party and wrote his husband’s name on it. Ready for Magnus to found the letter and discovers what happened to him and why he did it. About how Alec had to do this to protect Clary and her future in the Shadow World. He couldn’t let her forget the Shadow World and everyone in it because of him. He was the one who ask everyone to found a way to get Magnus back from Edom and he was going to pay the price for it. He apologized to his family and especially to Magnus, apologizing to let him on his own when they were just going to live their married lives together and everything was finally getting better. He finally wrote him that he was always going to love him, no matter what.   
Raziel raised his hand and snapped his fingers, making Alec’s runes and memories disappear one by one. Alec opened his eyes, feeling dizzy and wondering where he was when he was pushed in some-sort of portal and fell in a bed, falling quickly asleep.

Present Time : 11/06/2020

Alec woke up, groaning because of his alarm and turned it off before getting out of his bed. He ruffled even more his bed hair and yawned slowly before stretching his arms. He put on a shirt and joined the kitchen of the apartment he shared with his mother and her boyfriend, Luke. He went to the kitchen and saw the rest of the food he ate last night. When he was drowning in his homework for his class of English Literature, Luke used to bring him Chinese food from that new restaurant called Jade Wolf, strange name for a Chinese restaurant but Alec didn’t judge them for their creativity. He rubbed his cheeks and scratched his eyebrow’s scar before taking a cup of coffee, trying to wake up. 

“Good morning, sweetheart. Sleep well?” 

Alec turned his head and saw Maryse looking at him as she just entered the room, dressed in her usual black shirt and dark purple skirt.

“Like a baby.”

She smiled and caressed his hair before kissing his forehead. She took one book and put it on her bag. 

“When do you work?” She asked.

“Mm, from 8am to 4pm, I think. Why?”

“Maybe I’ll come check on you and buy myself the best cup of coffee in town.” She said, winking.

Alec shook his head and looked up to her. She was looking at him curiously like she did since the beginning of the week, like she expected him to have some unbelievable discoveries. 

“Everything’s okay?” He asked.

“Fine. Don’t worry, I have to go to the shop. But have a good day, sweetheart.”

“You too, love you, mum.” 

“Love you too, baby.”

She closed the door and he looked down at his cup of coffee, looking up when he saw something by their living-room’s window, he frowned only seeing some sparkles disappearing behind the window in the air. He stood up, went on their balcony and looked around to see what or who it could have been but only saw his usual neighbours. He frowned when he saw a woman younger than him who looked a lot like him on the street, her long and dark hair were falling on her shoulder and she had some weird tattoos on her crossed arms. He blinked for a second and when he looked again, she wasn’t there anymore. He then remembered how he already saw these exact tattoos on some strangers during a Friday night’s shift. These nights were always open mic nights and this band called ‘Rock Solid Panda’ played sometimes. The lead singer had a redhead friend with the same tattoos. Alec tried to look up for these tattoos on the internet because of one of them on that woman’s neck looked amazing and he wanted to get it tattooed too, but he couldn’t find anything about it anywhere. 

Alec sighed and entered his apartment, putting his cup on the table before going to take a warm shower. He took off his clothes and turned on the water, cleaning himself before taking some shampoo, he frowned seeing a new bottle his mother bought for him and smelled the sandalwood scent of the shampoo, remembering that scent from somewhere but couldn’t exactly recognized it. He smiled at it and cleaned his hair before showering and putting a towel around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror and caressed a scar he had on his chest, right where his heart was but he couldn’t remember how he got it there and didn’t want to ask his mother in case it brought back bad memories to her. He shook his head and quickly dressed in black pants and a dark blue denim shirt, he buttoned it and put on his black boots. He rubbed his ring finger like he did everyday for the past year, finding less weight than it used to be on his finger. He took his leather jacket and helmet before closing the door of the apartment and quickly got on his motorbike, putting on his helmet and driving to the coffee shop he worked at.   
He parked and entered by the backdoor, waving at his colleagues already present : Alice and Jonathan. Alice was an Asian woman with dark hair dressed on a high ponytail, she was usually wearing black with her apron who had a cute little pin with the lesbian’s flag colours, and from what Alec knew, she was dating that blonde woman called Helene who sometimes checked by on their coffee shop and always asked Alec to make her some Green Tea. Jonathan was a blonde guy, some could considered him handsome but he wasn’t Alec’s type. He was always wearing a leather jacket, whether it was summer or winter and his blonde hair were always dressed the same way. Alec was getting along with them, not quite calling them his friends yet but they were nice and funny and he liked spending time with them. Alec put on his own apron along with the small pride pin he owned, with the very colour of the gay flag. 

“Hey Alec!” Alice said.

He smiled and replied.

“Hey Alice. You okay?” 

“Amazing. You?” 

“Good too.” Alec smiled and joined his counter to prepare some glasses and cups.

He shot a look at Alice who was still looking at him and when she noticed him, she quickly turned her eyes and jogged to Jonathan. Alec just shrugged and turned back to his work. He did this for half an hour until Jonathan opened the coffee shop and some customers entered. Alec didn’t look up and froze when he saw a familiar hand on the counter, gently taping their fingers on it. 

“Hello Alexander.”

Alec felt a blush on his cheeks and looked up to see the most beautiful man in front of him. Magnus Bane was just looking at him, smiling, his make-up and hair were both on point and he was wearing a purple shirt along with a black jacket and black pants. Honestly, Alec had a crush on him since he appeared a year ago, a week after he started work. And to be fairly honest, it wasn’t even a crush anymore; he was head over in love with the man.

“What do you want to drink, today?” Alec asked, putting the towel on his shoulder.

“Surprise me.” Magnus said, winking. 

Alec smiled at him and turned around to prepare Magnus’ drink. He took him 5 long minutes to make it perfect, and also to keep Magnus around him for a little while. He wanted more than anything to ask him out but the main issue was the wedding ring in Magnus’ left hand. He didn’t know whether Magnus was married or a widower. But just in case, he wasn’t going to make a move on a married man. He turned back to Magnus and put the mug on the counter.

“Here’s a hot chocolate with mini-marshmallows.” Alec said, proud.

“This looks amazing, Alexander. You’ll have to teach me how to make that.” Magnus said, giving him $100 . “Keep the change.”

“Magnus! I can’t!” Alec said, trying to make him take back his money. “This drink only costs $5 !”

“Anything for my favourite bartender. Keep the change, Alexander.” He said again, making a fist of his hand to stop himself from doing something.

“Fine. But the next drink you’ll have here will be free.”

“It’s a date.” Magnus said, smiling and winking before leaving the coffee shop. 

Alec blushed and shook his head, looking down to try to hide his smile to his co-workers and customers. He saw Alice making thumbs up at him and Jonathan smirking behind a mug full of coffee. Alec spend the rest of his day in the coffee shop, waving at his mother when she came him, in company of another woman, a black nurse who was maybe younger than his mother, she was wearing her blue scrubs and Alec knew her from the times where he used to donate blood at the hospital. Her name was Catarina and she was really nice and funny with him, telling him he reminds her of a young man she used to know. He once asked about the drawings on the wall of her office and she told him that they were from her daughter and for some reasons, one of the man on the drawings looked a lot like him but Alec never said anything.  
Alec’s phone buzzed in his hands and he saw a text from one of his college friends called Georgia who asked him to go with her to the Hunter’s Moon along with two of their friends : Jake and Vince. He said yes by text, waved his goodbye at Alice and Jonathan and drove back on his motorbike to the bar where he and his friends spend some of their nights there. He entered the bar and joined his friends at their usual table, he said hi to everyone and quickly went to the bar to get a bottle of beer. He smiled when he saw the bartender, Maia, a beautiful black woman with curly black hair and always dressing perfectly. He let his eyes lingered on her neck where the same scar was. When he asked about it, she said that it was the action of her ex-boyfriend who got mad at her once and hit her. 

“Your usual, Lightwood?”

“You know it.” Alec said, smiling at her.

She winked and turned around to get him a beer and he leaned on his elbows on the bar to observe her movements. 

“Any awful customers today?” He asked her.

“The old same, some drunkards, some fighters, sometimes both.” 

“I don’t know how to deal with them. I want to punch every single customers that ordered me some complicated drinks.”

“Would you ever punch the sexy eyeliner guy?” She asked, smirking.

“Oh my god, no never. He’s too perfect for ever ordering me a complicated drink.”

Maia laughed at him and gave him his bottle. 

“You’re too in love, dude.” 

He blushed and shook his head, letting his fringe fall over his eyes. 

“Oh by the way, your perfect man is over there.” Maia said, nodding at some place behind him. 

Alec turned around and saw Magnus over the pool board, clearly winning over another man who seems to be angry at him and ready to throw Magnus out of the bar. 

“Thanks Maia.” 

“Anytime.” She smiled at him and pat his shoulder before letting him observe Magnus.

Alec hide his smile in his bottle of beer while observing Magnus’ back, playing pool board. He watched as he shot the last ball and won the game. 

“Well done.” Alec said, smirking and loud enough for Magnus to hear it.

“More like medium-rare.” Magnus replied, his back still facing Alec. 

Alec froze, hearing these words, like they remind him of something that happened some times ago. He felt dizzy as he remembered some things.

‘You’ve unlocked something in me.’

‘I heart that relationships, take efforts.’ ‘I’m all for efforts.’

‘I love you.’ ‘I love you too.’

‘There’s nothing ugly about you.’

‘I can’t live without you.’

‘I want to cherish this moment with the one I love.’

‘Everything I need if right here in front of me.’

‘I fell in love with you because you’re wise, you’re generous, and you’re brave, and you’re incredible. When you walked into a room there’s a spark in you, magic or not, that lights up everything and everyone around you.’

‘Alexander Gideon Lightwood, would you marry me?’ ‘Only if you’ll marry me too.’

‘I’ll stay here with you. I’m never leaving you again.’

‘I’ve never met anyone like you.’

‘I am and will always be your loving husband.’

Alec watched as Magnus’ shoulder tensed up before he let go of the queue and rest it on the pool board. He turned around slowly, his eyes tearing up. Alec searched his eyes, a hint of golden cat eyes appearing in his mind and he put his bottle of beer on the free table next to him before walking to Magnus.

“Alexander...”

“Magnus...”

Alec inspired slowly and reached for Magnus’ hand, observing his wedding ring. He rubbed it carefully and looked up at the other man. 

“Are we- Am I?” Alec stammered.

Magnus looked down and a single tear fall on his cheek. Alec raised his free hand and caressed his cheek, rubbing slowly Magnus’ cheekbone. He, then, put two fingers under Magnus’ chin and made him look up at Alec. He leaned on Magnus’ face and slowly put his lips against Magnus’. They kissed slowly and carefully with familiarity, like they did a hundredth times before. Alec felt Magnus’ hands finding their place around his waist and tightening their grip on Alec’s shirt. Alec deepened their kiss and kept his hand on Magnus’ cheek, cupping his face. They stepped away from each other after their kiss, their hands still resting where they were.

“Take me home.” Alec whispered, hoping Magnus would understand.

Magnus took his hand and leaded him away from the bar. They stopped on the street and Magnus led him to a dark street to open some sort of magical door. They both jumped in it, Alec still holding Magnus’ ringed hand and they appeared in a loft. Alec took a look of the loft and smiled softly when he recognized some things he used to see. The balcony was still the same, same with the living room. Alec wanted to do a whole observation of the loft but Magnus led him to the main bedroom. 

“You really want this, right?” Magnus asked, shyly.

“Of course I do.” 

Alec cupped Magnus’ face and kissed him slowly while Magnus’ hands were all over Alec’s body, trying his best to get rid of his clothes. He throw Alec’s shirt away from them while Alec undress Magnus of his dark jacket, he kept kissing him and Magnus messed up with Alec’s hair, making them even messier than before. Magnus pushed Alec onto the bed and took place between Alec’s legs, his necklaces caressing Alec’s chest, his hands cupping Alec’s jaw and Alec’s hands were caressing Magnus’ skin and slowly taking off his shirt. 

“I missed you so much, Alexander.” Magnus whispered against his mouth.

Alec caught a tear falling on Magnus’ face and kissed his cheek, rubbing his nose against Magnus’ skin.

“I’m not going anywhere. Not anymore.” Alec said as he threw Magnus’ shirt in the bedroom. 

Slowly, Alec blinked to get used to the light of the morning. He yawned softly and smiled when he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down and caressed Magnus’ arm, kissing his forehead. 

“Good morning.” Magnus whispered against Alec’s chest, his arm tightening around Alec’s waist.

“Good morning.” Alec replied, rolling on his side to face the older man. 

“So...What do you remember?” Magnus asked, his finger slowly tracing Alec’s skin. 

“Not much, I think I remember our first date? We went to the same bar as yesterday night and did some pool board, right?”

“That’s correct, we became officially boyfriends that day.” Magnus confirmed, his fingers losing themselves in Alec’s chest hair. 

“And then we went to Tokyo?”

“Yes, we did. It was one of our many dates outside the country, we did some photos in a photobooth and you bought me an omamori charm. You said it was supposed to bring luck and protection.”

“Did it work? Were you protected and lucky?”

“I was when you were by my side.”

Alec smiled and kissed the top of Magnus’ nose. He put one arm around Magnus’ waist and brought him closer to him. 

“I remember our first ‘I love you’.” Alec softly said, caressing Magnus’ tanned skin. 

Magnus froze and closed his eyes as he heard these words.

“I love you, Alexander. So so much.” He whispered, his voice breaking.

“And I love you too.” 

Magnus looked up and kissed Alec slowly, taking his time to remember that sensation.

“This might sounds weird but...do you hide your real eyes?” Alec asked, a blush taking place on his cheeks.

Magnus’ eyes widened and he shyly nodded before moving his place and slowly, sitting on Alec’s body. Alec’s hands rubbed his waist when Magnus closed his eyes and reopened them after few seconds. Two golden cat-like eyes stared at him and Alec was left speechless.

“They’re so beautiful. And you are so beautiful.”

Magnus shook his head, wanting to stop his tears but failed at it. Alec circled his waist and made Magnus leaned down on his chest. Magnus laid on his chest, nuzzling his face against Alec’s neck and stayed there for a moment. 

“So, could you tell me about our past lives? Everything that happened.” Alec asked, caressing Magnus’ back. 

“Are you sure you want to know? It can be a little too much.” 

“I’m sure.”

So Magnus told him everything from Clary’s arrival at the Institute to their wedding, talking about Valentine, Lilith, Jonathan and not forgetting Asmodeus and what he did to them. This took two long hours and by the end of it, Alec was speechless.

“Can you show me a picture? Of all these people?” Alec asked.

“Sure. I think I have one on my phone.”

Magnus took his phone still in the pocket of his pants laying on the ground and he quickly found one picture of their wedding. They both were standing in the middle of the picture, smiling; around them, you could see Maryse, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Robert, Max, Simon, Aline and Helen.

“Wait, this is Jonathan and Alice.” Alec said, pointing at the picture. “And this is Helene!”

“Actually, they are Jace, your brother, Aline, your best friend and her girlfriend, Helen. They didn’t want you to totally leave their lives so they took another identity and started working with you.”

“That actually makes sense, yeah.” Alec obliged, nodding. “I think I’d do the same.” He added. 

“You probably would.” Magnus said, kissing his right cheek.

“I think I saw that girl in my street, I was wondering how I recognized her tattoos. And this is the singer of that band and his friend!” Alec exclaimed, smiling.

“Yes, this is your little sister, Isabelle, mostly called Izzy, her boyfriend, Simon and his best friend, Clary, who’s also Luke’s daughter.” 

“So..she’s like my sister?”

“In some ways, yes. You didn’t like her a lot, but she grew on you.”

Alec nodded and put the phone on the night table next to him. He put his arm again around Magnus’ waist and breathed for a moment. 

“Magnus?”

“Yes?”

“Do you still have my..wedding ring?” 

“Yes, I do.” Magnus whispered.

He snapped his fingers and a ring appeared in his hand.

“Do you want it back?” He asked.

Alec nodded and let Magnus slide the ring around his ring finger. Alec smiled at the sight and shyly rubbed it.

“It might sounds weird but I always felt like something was missing here, now I know what it was.” He said, making Magnus smile.

“Alexander, it might be weird for you to hear this now but you still have angel blood, the Angel couldn’t take that away, so I was wondering if you’d like to be a Shadowhunter again.”

Alec thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, Magnus stood up and sat crossed-legs next to him, taking his hand in his.

“And I want you to know that I’ll be by your side, whether you choose to become a Shadowhunter again or if you want to stay out of this.” 

“I think- I think I might want to become a Shadowhunter again. You’ll be here, right?”

“Forever.”

“I’m not an idiot, Magnus. I know you’re forever isn’t the same as mine. I remember us fighting about that.”

Magnus looked down and his lips formed a thin line. He was used to this since he started dating people, nobody ever stayed with him forever, he hoped Alec would be the one but their lives was too complicated for this.

“But I want to, so I’ll found a way. I promise I will, if we found a spell or if I have to turn into a vampire, I swear.

“Alexander..”

“Magnus, I’m not leaving you again. It’s a promise.”

Magnus started sobbing, Alec stood up in a sitting position and took him in his arms, doing his best to calm him down.

Alec frowned, standing up in front of the Institute, when he looked the other times, this building looked like an old and abandoned church. He felt dizzy but with Magnus’ hand in his, everything was better in the world.

“You ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Alec whispered.

Magnus led him inside and Alec blinked a few times to feel better in front of all of this. He played with his wedding ring with one hand and let Magnus’ thumb rubbed the back of his hand with the other. 

“Everything will be fine, Alexander.”

“I felt way better when it was just you and I. I don’t really like talking to so many people.”

“They’re your family.”

“As you are.”

Magnus blushed but nodded nonetheless. They entered the main room of the Institute and Alec recognized some people that Magnus showed him on few pictures. One blonde man was talking with another brunette woman with glasses that Alec recognized as Andrew and Lindsay. Then, he recognized the brunette woman he noticed few days ago, with her long dark hair and red lipstick. She was beautiful and looked a lot like him. He didn’t take him long to know it was Isabelle, his little sister. 

“Isabelle!” Magnus called.

She turned around and froze when she saw her brother. She put her tablet on the table and ran to her brother, jumping in his arms, Alec caught her by surprise and if they didn’t fall on the ground was only thanks to Magnus’ magic which stabilized them.

“By the Angel, it’s really you.” Isabelle sobbed. “I missed you so much, big brother!” 

She kept crying in his shoulder and he carefully rubbed her back, calming her down. 

“I’m back, it’s okay, I’m back now.” 

She took a step away, dried her tears as much as she could and put one strand of hair behind her ear before taking a deep breathe.

“How did you remembered everything?” She asked, looking at Alec and then, Magnus.

“Mm, we, kind of, redo our first meeting.” Magnus confessed, smiling.

“That’s some soulmates bullshit.” She chuckled. 

Magnus put an arm around Alec’s waist and leaned against his body, smiling. 

“Well he’s the love of my life, after all.” Magnus said, kissing Alec’s jaw.

“And he’s mine.”

They exchanged a kiss and smiled at each other, forgetting about everyone around you.

“Izzy is now the Head of the Institute, that was your role, before..everything that happened.” Magnus told Alec who nodded.

“Wait, stay here, I’ll warm Jace, Max and everyone that you’re here!” Isabelle yelled. 

Alec chuckled as she ran to another area of the Institute. The couple waited a minute before a little boy jumped into Alec’s arms. 

“You’re a little old for that, Maxie.” Jace chuckled as the sight.

“I didn’t see him for a whole year, I missed my brother!” Max said, showing Jace his middle finger.

“Max!” Izzy shouted, softly hitting the back of his head.

Max grumbled and let go of Alec after he kissed his cheek and stayed in front of Isabelle, her hands holding his shoulders. Jace made a step and took Alec in his arms.

“I missed you man.” 

Alec hugged him back and smiled at him.

“I’ll need your help to be back on track.”

“Of course. It’ll be my pleasure. And I’m sure, you’ll remember everything quickly. You’re one of the smartest person I know.” 

Jace softly pat Alec’s cheek while the dark haired accepted a hug from Clary who thanked him for what he did, while hitting his arm and telling him to never sacrifice himself again and a high-five from Simon before he returned next to his girlfriend.   
Alec looked around finally at home, with all his friends and holding the soft hand of his husband.

5 years later 

Alec entered the loft he shared with Magnus after a long day at work and he smiled as he recognized the laughing of his family. He let go of his stuff on the counter and made his way into the main bedroom as he rolled up the sleeves of his dark blue shirt, showing his black runes.   
He stayed at the door of his bedroom and let his head rest against the wall, observing his family.

Magnus and their children were all on the bedroom, having fun together. Magnus was laying on the covers of their bed, having his nails paint by their oldest son, Rafael, a young vampire who was found in the streets of Buenos Aires after his biological family had been killed by Jonathan during the war. Alec and Jace found him behind some boxes, holding a little dagger in his hands as his little fangs weren’t capable of protecting him. He immediately got fond of Alec and wouldn’t let go of his sides at any point so it was obvious that he had to bring him home. Their youngest son, Ragnor Jr, was a small but powerful warlock, Alec found him a night in the steps of the Shadowhunters Academy before he got home. The one week old baby was crying wrapped in white covers and only a note saying ‘Who could ever love it?’ was on the cover. After a check-up made by Catarina, everything was fine with the new born and after a long discussion, he and Magnus decided to adopt their first child. Ragnor Jr was currently clapping his hands as he watched his big brother and father having fun with the later’s nails.   
Alec got out of his dreams as he heard a small cry, he quickly walked to the crib, smiling at his husband and took the little baby girl in his arms before going to sit with his family. 

“Hello Rosie. What’s going on, princess?” He asked to his daughter as he caressed her little cheek.

Rosie was only a few months old when Catarina found her in front of her house, she was a baby seelie and when Catarina presented her to Magnus, the baby immediately stop crying once she was in the warlock’s arms. She only stopped crying in Magnus’ or Alec’s arms but everyone else couldn’t have her in their arms without a crisis.   
Rosie patted her father’s cheek and small flowers got out of her hands as they took their place in his hair, a flowers crown appearing there. 

“Thank you, my dear.” He whispered, rubbing his nose against her and making her giggled.

As he hold her in his arms, Ragnor Jr slowly sat in his laps and started playing with the hem of his shirt, still watching his brother and father having fun. He slowly snapped his fingers and Alec’s nails turned gold. 

“Thank you, baby.” Alec said softly, before he kissed the top of his son’s head, carefully avoiding the horns that were growing there. 

That was one of the reason why they called him Ragnor, as an honour of Magnus’ best friend who died too soon and deserved to be in their lives forever, his small horns also reminded Magnus of the memories Ragnor used to tell him about his childhood and how having horns when you were a small child could be difficult. 

“How was your day at work, Mr Inquisitor?” Magnus asked, his eyes still on his nails.

“Good. It was mostly signing files about important missions and new laws that people wanted to pass. But I missed you all.”

“We missed you too, daddy.” Rafael said, smiling with all his white teeth to his dad. 

Alec smiled at him and shoot him a kiss in the air before giving his attention to his daughter who was playing with some flowers she made appeared. 

“And how was your day, Mr the High Warlock of Alicante?”

“Much better now that you’re here. But to be quite honest, I’ve been busy. But now that we took some days off, we’ll be able to go away from here.”

“Are we coming, papa?” Ragnor Jr asked, looking at Magnus with his big blue eyes. 

“Of course you’re coming, baby.” Magnus said, ruffling his hair with his free hand.

Ragnor Jr beamed at him and leaned against Alec’s chest, holding his arms to take his sister in his. Alec carefully put her in his arms and hold the two of them with him. Ragnor Jr took his free hand and rubbed the ring finger of his dad, admiring once again the wedding ring he had.

“Forever, daddy?” The small warlock asked, looking up to him.

“Forever.” He confirmed as he smiled at Magnus, thinking about the spell the warlock was going to cast on him during their week in Bali, away from every possible crisis.


End file.
